Conventionally, information communication terminals capable of conducting dialogues with users are known. Such an information communication terminal communicates with a server managed by a service provider so as to obtain, from the server, a reply to a user's speech, and then presents the obtained reply to the user (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).